


Third Time's the Charm

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Flash Oneshots [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: The first Harrison Wells ended up being a fake and a traitor. The second Harrison Wells decided to leave you to go back to his own Earth. Now HR’s here and you’re a bit cautious around him. HR completely understands why you’re weary around him, but he’s trying to break through your shell.
Relationships: HR Wells & Reader, HR Wells & You, HR Wells/Reader, HR Wells/You, Harrison Wells & Reader, Harrison Wells & You - Relationship, Harrison Wells/Reader, Harrison Wells/You
Series: The Flash Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918
Kudos: 4





	Third Time's the Charm

You walked into the Cortex feeling tired. You were having bad dreams again. They were about Reverse Flash, Harry, your heart being broken over and over again. You had to leave. Being at STAR Labs…being in Central City, it hurt too much. Seeing HR every single day didn’t help either. You didn’t want to get hurt again. 

You sighed as you sat down at Cisco’s desk. Your head hung low until a mug appeared in your eyesight. You looked up to see HR with a nervous look on his face, “I, uh, made you some hot chocolate. You mentioned you weren’t a coffee person. So yeah. There you go.”

You nodded, “Uh, thanks, HR.”

“Actually, can we talk? One on one?”

“I’m not really-”

“Please. Really quick. Then I’ll be out of your hair.” HR begged.

“Okay,” you stood up and followed HR into the hall still holding your cup of hot chocolate.

When you got into the hall, you leaned against the wall while HR was on the opposite of you, “So, Cisco told me why you’re so wary of me. I get it, I really do, but I’m not like them, Y/N. I’m different. Sure we have the same face, but I like to think that I’m much more charming than them.” You stayed silent looking into your mug. Steam was still coming off the brown liquid. You heard HR tap his drumsticks together, “I just want you to give me a chance. To prove myself to you. You’re a kind and caring person. I know it. I’ve seen it. So, please, give me a chance? If you still don’t want me to be around, I’ll understand. I’ll stay away from you.”

You finally took a sip from the mug. The warm liquid was sweet and you were suddenly filled with warmth. HR softly smiled at the way you seemed to loosen up after one sip.You looked at him, “I’m sorry for being so cold to you.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You’re all just being cautious. But you,” he pointed one of his drumsticks at you, “you have every right. The first two Harrison Wells hurt you. Maybe I’m the one to put you back to pieces.” HR gave you a wide, bright smile. 

Over a month and half, HR did everything in his power to make you happy and to prove to you that he’d never hurt you. He always made you hot chocolate, he’d tell you stories about Earth-19, he opened up about being insecure around the team. You did the same. You told him about falling in love with the first Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne. Then you told him about Harry and how he chose to leave you behind without a second glance. HR, although not a hateful person, was filled with so much anger. How could anybody hurt you? You were kind, beautiful, funny, and thoughtful. He didn’t understand it. Then HR found himself falling for you. And you were falling for him.

It was a scary feeling for both of you. You both started to become awkward around each other. Your fears getting into your head. Then one night, HR made an impulse decision: he kissed you. The kiss was different from the ones you shared with Thawne and Harry. Thawne’s kisses were quick and chaste. Harry’s kisses were urgent and stiff. HR’s kisses? They were soft and gentle. 

He pulled away and he started rambling, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I should’ve at least asked you. What kind of gentleman am I to just throw himself at y-”

You laughed, “HR!” He stopped talking, “It’s okay. I’m okay.” You slipped your hand into his. 

He looked down to his hand and then yours, “So this is okay?” He gestured to you and him.

“Definitely okay.”


End file.
